


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by bluepulsebluepulse



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bart Allen - Freeform, Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes - Freeform, Bluepulse, Christmas, DC MAKE THEM CANON FFS, Jaime Reyes - Freeform, M/M, Merry Christmas Everyone!, Speedbuggy, they belong together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse
Summary: A Bluepulse Christmas Love Confession. Who will confess first?
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaintingWithDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingWithDarkness/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to you all!

The curtains sporting a rapturing, silken, diamond pattern embroidery swayed slowly in the cool breeze. The lengths drapes of fabric had been cast aside to allow Jaime a view into Winter Wonderland outside. His eyes jumped delicately latched onto each unique snowflake as it fell out of view, before jumping to another one.

[Jaime Reyes, you know you want to do it. If the Bart Allen rejects your proposition, I calculate that we will be okay.] The scarab tried to sound reassuring to its host as he listened.

“I’m not so sure Khaji. I don’t think I can handle a rejection.” Jaime sighed sadly as he increased the pressure on his wrists, as he leaned slightly further forward over the sink. He looked down the drain into the darkness for a moment before choosing to glance back up at the magical display before him. Mother nature had put on a magnificent show just for him. It was meant to be motivational.

“Do you think he will say yes?” Jaime asked Khaji Da as his pupils focused on his reflection in the window as opposed to looking straight through it. He stared at himself in thoughts as deep as the snow outside. The Latino was grateful he could fly anywhere he needed to go, whereas everyone else had to trudge through the knee height snow.

[Yes.] The scarab on his spine extended a tendril to pat Jaime on the back reassuringly.

Jaime let a small chuckle escape him at the scarab’s attempt to soothe his fears. The pat had made him feel like the pet, as opposed to the scarab. Jaime’s head bobbed up wards as he took a deep breath in into his broad chest, “I’m going to do it.”

[I’m proud of you Jaime Reyes.] The scarab offered.

Jaime turned around and leaned his backside against the bench as he crossed his arms survey the kitchen. Currently it was sparkling clean. There wasn’t a speck of food or a crumb in sight. Jaime had spent the day prior cleaning the kitchen as if the entire Justice League were coming to visit the house today. Truth was, Jaime had only cleaned like his life depended on it to distract himself from the decision at hand. He allowed himself to relive the memory.

\-- x --

“Hey amigo!” Bart cheered as he phased through the front door before running down the hallway dangerously fast to jump on Jaime wrapping him in a luke warm hug that had lasted longer than any other friend typically hugged another friend for.

Jaime had repressed a blush as he wrapped his arms around the speedster’s back so tightly that he felt his fingers curling back around Bart’s chest again. They had felt especially close in that moment.

“I’ve got all the groceries to make us a big Christmas dinner tomorrow!” Bart beamed as his eyes curved at the corners from his encouraging cheeks, creased by the large smile.

Jaime bit his lip at the endearing sight, “I’m looking forward to it... amigo.” Jaime smiled back despite the sadness nipping at his lips for the usage of such a derivative nickname. Technically Bart was only Jaime’s best friend, but Jaime desperately wanted more. And the term ‘amigo’ didn’t do his feelings justice. Bart was much more special to him than that.

Bart tilted his head as his eyes fixated on Jaime as he mulled deep in his mind, “What? You’re not going to make a sarcastic remark about not looking forward to having to clean up after me?” Bart chuckled as he leaned against the blue bench with a mischievous grin.

Jaime laughed to mask his reflective mood, “Yeh. Well… Please just try not to trash the kitchen tomorrow okay.” Jaime pleaded.

“I can’t make any promises Jaime.” Bart winked with the kind of cheek only he could master.

“I’ll keep my eyes on you then.” Jaime’s shoulders wanted to rotate his arms upwards and his feet wanted to carry him forward, until his brain figured the rest out until he was kissing Bart. That’s all he could think about. Jaime missed the glint dash around Jaime’s mistletoe green eyes. Jaime also missed a pink tongue dart out to wet the speedsters dry, Holly red lips as he daydreamed about Jaime kissing him under the mistletoe he planned to hang.

Traditionally, Bart hung mistletoe every year in their shared apartment. They had decided to move in together to keep the cost of accommodation low. Bart’s grandparents had warned him about the dangers of moving in with Jaime given he had a massive crush on the man. They hadn’t stood in his way, he had been harboring feelings for Jaime for many years and they were both in their twenties and were adults capable of making their own decisions. And every year, when Bart had hung that mistletoe, he had cheekily joked about Jaime giving him a kiss to appease the Christmas gods. Jaime had always began acting sheepish upon the request choosing to squirrel his way out of it.

In truth Jaime had always worried Bart was just joking, and never indulged the request fearing he’d never hear the end of it if he had. Or that he would have gotten hurt had it all turned out to be a joke. The speedster was constantly making jokes about everything under the sun. Jaime admittedly had a difficult time from time to time distinguishing when the speedster was serious or not about the topic at hand.

As snowflakes of doubt drowned Jaime’s hopes, he had elected to clean the kitchen to distract himself. Once his hand had grabbed a hold of that green, paper thin cloth; he was off. He cleaned the kitchen from top to bottom. He felt especially stupid cleaning it the day before Bart was scheduled to cook in it, but he couldn’t care any less in the moment. Bart had a notorious need to make mess. Mess that was unparalleled with the likes of anybody he had ever met.

Bart cooking at super speed was just a sight to behold. One that Jaime had been subjected to during the many years the pair had been living together. Jaime had even invited some of his friends over to watch Bart cook so that they would believe his accurate descriptions of the tornado of food catapult-ery Bart was. Despite the many grievances Jaime had discovered over the years of shared living, Jaime wouldn’t have had it any other way. He loved Bart. It was his reality. He had been alone for a few years after the Traci fiasco as he tried not to rush into anything else, and it hadn’t taken long for his feelings for Bart to subsume him again. He had barely managed to repress them when accepting her dating proposition. It had been a mistake, one that he had had to learn from. And now with every passing year, he found it harder and harder to fall asleep every night knowing Bart was sleeping in the very next room. All alone.

From time to time when either of them would have a nightmare, the other would come into the other’s room and fall asleep hugging the crying friend. But other than that, they slept alone each night. The speedster seemed to have no desire to go out and date to find happiness. It had actually concerned Jaime for a while, he just wanted Bart to be happy. And yesterday he had confronted Bart on the issue just before going to bed.

“Bart, can I ask you something?” Jaime asked cagily, immediately garnering Bart’s full attention.

“Of course.” Bart smiled back and his posture changed in a manner Jaime couldn’t quite understand.

“Are you happy?” Jaime asked as he tossed glances around the room.

Bart remained silent for a few moments while he pondered what had triggered the question, “Yes?” Bart answered back suspiciously, “Why’s that?”

“I don’t know. I just wanted to make sure you were happy?” Jaime’s lips curled inwards as he teetered in the awkward atmosphere his question had happily provided.

“I am.” Bart said confidently before turning to lean in a little, “Is there something on your mind?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen you date anybody since Eduardo. And that ended before we even moved in together.” Jaime looked down at Bart’s feet as they remained completely still.

Bart’s facial expression rolled over. It was now a slightly panicked expression, he was trying to remain composed, a skill he, as most other superheroes, had mastered. “Wow… I didn’t see that coming.” Bart rubbed his forehead as he chuckled to try and release the tension brewing in his heart. Jaime had glanced up in time to see it.

“I’m happy Jaime. I’m not lonely. I have you to keep me company. And I enjoy living with you.” Bart chose his words very carefully, a rare turn of events from his usually impulsive nature to blurt whatever ran across his mind. But when it came to Jaime, he always tried to be careful. He cared too much to leave any margin for misinterpretation.

“But, don’t you miss, you know? Physical intimacy? Aren’t you looking for anybody?” Jaime was feeling a heaviness in his upper chest as he encroached carefully upon Bart’s personal private life.

Bart’s eyes opened a little wider at the edgy questions, but he had always tried to be as open and honest with Jaime as he felt comfortable doing, “I- uhh do. But I get by.” Bart shrugged awkwardly as he suddenly began to feel the cold weather from having remained so still for so long. “And no, I’m not looking for anybody.” Bart emphasized in the hopes Jaime would take that as a hint before wrapping up the awkward conversation, “I assure you Jaime I’m happy.” Bart placed a hand on Jaime’s shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly before it slid off and Bart yawned. “Well I’m going to bed Jaime. I’ll see you tomorrow. Merry Christmas Even Jaime.” Bart smiled at Jaime so warmly that he could practically feel the hot chocolate he had made for Bart and himself earlier that morning fill his insides again. Bart’s eyes were broadcasting an expression as soft as his hair which Jaime had stroked one time when Bart had managed to pull off the lucky stunt of falling asleep in his lap after an exhausting mission. Bart had never been aware since he was asleep, but Jaime had never forgotten how soft the strands of auburn hair were. He thought about that night an awful lot.

“Buenos noches Bart.” Jaime’s hot chocolate irises looked back happily in answer to Bart’s responses.

Bart’s sights on Jaime lingered right until the door he was closing cut their shared gaze off.

\-- x --

Jaime yawned as he surveyed the spotless kitchen. He hadn’t slept very well as he tossed and turned with a sickness in his gut over whether he should finally act upon his feelings or not. And today was the day. The peace within the house was a rarity, and Jaime was drinking it in. Speaking of rarities, Jaime had woken up and gotten out of bed to greet their apartment before even Bart had. And that never happened.

“Jaime?” Bart shouted in shock after having ripped the duvet off of Jaime’s bed to find nothing but his empty sheets.

Jaime had opened his mouth to speak when Bart had used his speed to dash out into the apartment in search of him. When Bart spotted Jaime he gasped, “Jaime you’re awake? Before me?” Bart pointed at him with a stunned finger.

The sight was precious, Jaime chuckled, “Si. And Merry Christmas Bart.” Jaime smirked warmly.

Bart’s shocked stupor shimmied into a sincere smile, “Merry Christmas Jaime!” Bart exclaimed as he dashed over to crush his best friend in an embrace. Bart wrapped himself over Jaime as if he was the wrapping paper and Jaime were the present. And there was nothing more Bart wanted than Jaime himself, he chuckled as he pondered the world’s most accurate metaphor.

“What’s so funny?” Jaime smiled at hearing the speedster’s musical chuckle.

“Oh nothing.” Bart pulled away blushing, his cheeks the color of his heart brimming with love.

“Bart! You’re blushing! What is it?” Jaime insisted with an incredulous chuckle.

Bart raised his hands to cover his cheeks out of embarrassment, “Nothing.” He smiled sweetly.

Jaime reached out and grabbed his hands gently pulling them down to the speedster’s sides to reveal his cute blush. Bart bit his lip and looked away.

“Tell me Bart. Please.” Jaime pleaded in a tone he knew Bart couldn’t resist.

Bart compromised because he was weak when it came to Jaime. There was no one in the world he ever tried harder to please, “I- uh. I don’t know. I was just wondering whether I’d get the one thing I want most this year.” Bart answered as he looked at everything except for Jaime or their hand hold which is what Bart was blaming for causing him to crumble like the cookies he planned on making later in the day.

Jaime gasped with intrigue, “And what would that be amigo?” Jaime ducked his head and angled it to meet Bart’s avoiding glance. Jaime successfully managed to make eye contact with the flustered speedster.

Bart swallowed like he was about to explode with nervous energy, “It’s not important.” Bart dismissed.

“Oh come on! Please tell me! I’m so curious!” Jaime exclaimed with sincerity, “If I know, I might be able to still give it to you!” Jaime beamed hopefully. He was fully prepared to go any place in the world he had to, to get whatever it was Bart wanted. A pair of new sneakers from the other side of the world, done. A car of his own since he and Jaime shared his old one that his parents had gotten him, done. A bigger, better, surround sound system for their weekly movie nights, done.

“I- uhh. Let’s open our presents!” Bart shouted happily with a grin too wide from over compensation.

“Okay.” Jaime smiled back sweetly.

[Jaime Reyes, you do realize the Bart Allen just blatantly distracted you?] The scarab asked with genuine intrigue.

Jaime chuckled before responding, “Of course I do. I’m not that stupid.”

Bart zipped over to the heater and turned it on to combat the chilly air blanketing the apartment before running all the wrapped and labelled presents onto the coffee table in front of their beige couch. Jaime flopped down on the couch next to Bart, their legs were touching and Bart was trying not to melt into the couch, that would leave a stain, and he had already spilled and dropped enough food on that couch to know he didn’t want anymore of Jaime’s lectures. Bart had no idea how he could still be driven so wild by Jaime’s touch after all these years. During their weekly movie watching, they would always be in contact in one way or another. Sometimes Bart would place his legs in Jaime’s lap. Sometimes Bart would sit shoulder to shoulder with Jamie, or draped his feet over Jaime’s feet beneath the coffee table. What happens under the coffee table, stays under the coffee table. And Jaime had never voiced concerns when Bart’s feet searched out his best friends. The night before, he used his big toe to stroke the side of Jaime’s big feet, and unbeknownst to him, it had sent a jolt of electricity up Jaime’s spine.

“Can I go first?” Bart begged with puppy dog eyes.

Jaime shook his head and chuckled, “Sure Bart. You can go first.”

“Crash!” Bart exclaimed before tearing into his first present. Once the festive wrapping paper had been moded, Bart shrieked with delight, “It’s that pair of new sneakers I liked in the sports store! Thank you Jaime!” Bart tossed the shoes aside hopelessly as he threw himself just as carelessly at his best friend to show how grateful he was with a hug.

Jaime grinned knowing he would get a hug for every present he gave Bart, that’s why he had gotten Bart so many. Not to mention he loved spoiling his crush. Jaime had even wrapped each bottle from a six pack of beer individually knowing he would get six hugs out of the one item. Even Khaji Da had complimented him on his cunning idea during the wrapping process.

The pair took turns opening more presents than members in the Justice League. They truly had spoiled each other rotten this year. And then Jaime’s favorite moment came, the final hug. The pair gave each other one last, warm and final hug as a generic thank you for all of the gifts they had gotten for one another.

During the hug Jaime spoke up, “So Bart, you still haven’t answered my question.”

Jaime raised an eyebrow as Bart stiffened in the embrace, “I’ll tell you… eventually, but for now, how about I fix us some breakfast?” Bart’s eyes darted anxiously around as he relayed his response.

Jaime chuckled pulling out of the embrace, “Eventually?” Jaime questioned the vague response.

“Yeh! Y’know… At some point?” Bart grinned sheepishly, “You sit tight while I make you some breakfast!” Bart was gone before Jaime could blink making sounds in the kitchen.

Jaime rested his hands on his knees as he furrowed his brows in confusion.

“Why won’t he tell me what this thing is that he wants so badly?” Jaime asked Khaji Da.

[Perhaps the Bart Allen wants something that is embarrassing to disclose publicly? For example, a mechanical device designed for the stimulation of-]

Jaime interrupted the scarab before it could say anything more, “Stop!” Jaime shifted uncomfortably on the couch. Khaji Da tried to insist on justifying there was no need for Jaime to feel uncomfortable but Jaime repetitively told the scarab to shut up until it finally listened; by which point Jaime found himself in the kitchen in dire need of a distraction.

“So is there anything I can do to help?” Jaime asked as he strolled past the heater sporting a stocking with each of their names sewn into it.

“Nope.” Bart assured with a smile, “You relax and I’ll bring it all out to you in just a moment.”

“Okay…” Jaime shuffled back absentmindedly to the couch and sat down. Bart arrived a second later placing two plates on the glass coffee table with a resounding clink. Jaime had opted to choose a glass coffee table as it was heavy and was the most likely material of furniture not to be easily blown aside by Bart’s super speed. Bart’s speed had managed to create gusts of wind in the house that had managed to knock vases off of counter-tops and photo frames off of walls. It had taken some time to perfect over the years, but Jaime had managed to solidify everything to the ground or wall to keep it still.

“Here we go!” Bart announced happily.

“Gracias.” Jaime answered as he still grilled on in his head about what this illusive item Bart wanted more than anything else was. Khaji Da’s off tone clicks like a bad piano player had eventually managed to break him from his thoughts before encouraging him to eat the food before it went cold.

Bart wolfed his down and waited patiently for Jaime to eat his plate’s contents. Once Jaime had finished he walked over to the dishwasher and placed both the dishes the pair had used inside of it before closing it.

“So, I’m thinking I will start baking some goodies to take over for lunch at my grandparent’s house today.” Bart mused out aloud.

“Just try not to make too much of a mess.” Jaime sighed.

Bart grinned before super speeding a batch of cookies into the oven in under a second flat. Jaime blinked as he found himself covered in a dust cloud of white flour, “Too late.”

Bart turned and gawked with heavy laughter having accidentally snowed Jaime in flour, “I’m so sorry Jaime.”

Jaime couldn’t help but smile at the delight twinkling in Bart’s eyes like the flashing lights on their Christmas tree, “No you’re not.”

“I am! I swear!” Bart managed to get out.

Jaime walked over to Bart calmly before pouncing on him with a hug in which he proceeded to grind his body right up against Bart’s transferring as much of the flour onto Bart as possible since he had remained impossibly clean throughout his baking sand storm. Bart shrieked in playful delight and giggled as he pretended to try and escape, when in reality, he wasn’t going anywhere. He needed to make cookies more often.

Once Jaime was satisfied, he walked off with a grin. Bart decided to enact revenge on his friend and grabbed the can of whipped cream before running and leaping at Jaime’s back, he hadn’t been counting on Khaji Da to alert Jaime in enough time for him to spin around. Jaime’s eyes did the gasping for him as he caught Bart and the pair stumbled backwards together. Jaime wrapped his arms around Bart to protect him as he hit the ground with a thud.

“Jaime are you okay?” Bart gasped with guilt looking down at Jaime scrunching his face up in pain.

The concern had been overwhelming enough to distract him from feeling Jaime snatch the whipped cream canister out of his hand, before he aimed it at Bart’s face with a sudden smirk and sprayed. Bart let out a manly squeal as he chuckled trying to block the cream leaping for his face. Bart used his super speed to snatch the can back and begin spraying Jaime’s face with it.

Jaime’s head tilted away in an effort to avoid getting a whipped cream facial like Bart, but ultimately Jaime ended up with a large dollop on his cheek.

“Truce!”Jaime shouted defensively, taking a second to recompose his excited breathing as Bart lowered the can.

“Hey… I wonder if this cream is still fresh?” Bart asked genuinely.

“I don’t know…” Jaime chuckled, only to stop laughing when Bart leaned down to lick the dollop of cream off his cheek leaving his cheek exposed to blush in all its glory.

Bart sat back up satisfied, “Yup. It’s fresh. Crash! We can use it on the desserts.” Bart stood up and walked into the kitchen nonchalantly.

Jaime laid on the ground blinking in shock. He eventually stood up and followed Bart into the kitchen, “Did you just lick cream off my cheek?” Jaime asked incredulously with a giant smile of amusement.

“Yeh. What are you going to do about it?” Bart cracked cheekly like a party popper.

Jaime smirked before running after Bart. Bart ran on instinct and then realized he should probably let Jaime catch him. The pair wrestled playfully for a moment before Jaime managed to draw a line in Bart’s whipped cream facial with his tongue as he lapped some up before curling it into his mouth.

Bart choked on part of the whipped cream that fell into his mouth in pure shock, “Did you just lick my face?”

“You licked mine! It’s only fair!” Jaime justified with a grin.

It took everything Bart had not to vibrate with excitement surely causing his facial to drop off. But he couldn’t risk that, what if Jaime decided he was still peckish for more!

“And you’re right, that cream is really fresh.” Jaime joked cockily before turning and walking off to put the canister back in the refrigerator.

Bart swallowed and took a second to gather himself. He was too overjoyed and it was going to show. Bart walked back into the kitchen and struck up a conversation with Jaime. The two continued talking and chuckling until the cookies were ready. Jaime pulled them out of the oven with a pair of crunchy, black oven mitts. Bart hummed as the heavenly aroma swirled around inside their kitchen.

“While these cool, we should probably get dressed and get ready to leave.” Jaime suggested after glancing at his fancy new watch (one of the gifts Bart had given him).

“Last one ready is a rotten egg!” Bart called out with amusement as he super speeded himself off into his room.

Jaime knew he was going to lose and shook his head with a grin. He walked into his room and began getting changed and jumped when Bart suddenly phased through his wall (something he did all too often). Usually Khaji Da warned Jaime in advanced but this time the scarab had remained silent. 

“Dude!” Jaime called out as his hands swotted over the bulge in his underwear.

“Sorry!” Bart exclaimed with eyes wider than Jaime’s.

Jaime’s head pivoted forward sharply in expectation for Bart to leave his room as he continued standing there in a state of shock staring downwards. “Ooh. Ah. Sorry.” Bart walked out of the room backwards before phasing through the wall. That was certainly the closest Bart had ever caught him naked before. Bart had seen Jaime come out of the shower sporting a heavy, thick, wrapped-around-his-waist-multiple-times towel before. But never in his thin, revealing underwear. Before Jaime could even remove his hands, Bart was back in his room again, in his underwear.

The speedster’s hands rested on his hips confidently, “I figured in the spirit of sharing, I would make things even!”

Jaime’s jaw fell open.

[Jaime Reyes, you need to calm down your heart rate is dangerously high.] The scarab interjected.

Bart walked out forwards this time, knowing he had nothing to be embarrassed about. Especially with his god given curvature. Jaime stood there as he tried to figure out how he was supposed to concentrate on anything other than that image in his brain ever again.

Once Jaime had gotten changed, he exited his room to see Bart standing with the plate of cookies all wrapped up ready to go. Jaime decided not to address what had just happen and instead chose to ignore the whole thing.

“Okay, you hold the cookies, while I hold you.” Bart grinned as he hoisted Jaime up into his arms as an embarrassed grin working its way onto the Latino’s lips.

Jaime felt all the medium length, cropped hairs on his head swish around at light speed until they were at the Allen’s family home. Bart set Jaime down at the front door and rung the door bell.

“Bart! Jaime!” Barry exclaimed happily as he sped hug them both individually before ushering them inside.

“Where’s Don and Dawn?” Bart asked as the three men walked down the hallway in their socks, the two newcomers having removed their shoes at the door.

“Artemis wanted to give them both a gift so I ran them over to her house and she’s looking after them now.” Barry smiled.

The three veered into the large kitchen to spot Iris slaving away hard at work in the kitchen preparing food for the four.

“Hey grandma!” Bart leered as he tried to get the attention of the woman who was oblivious to their presence.

“Bart! Don’t call me grandma!” She said sternly before striding over to wrap both boys in a hug similarly to Barry and wishing them both Merry Christmas.

“We brought cookies!” Bart announced to the reporter.

“I see!” She smiled as she took the plate from Jaime and set it on the island.

“You boys go sit down at the table, I’ll be out in a minute!” She assured as she jogged back to the oven to check on the pork sizzling in a tray of oil.

The three men walked out to the table and took their seats. Barry time to ask only one question before Iris joined the room. “So Jaime, are you and Bart visiting your family today?” Barry knew that the pair always visited both sides of one another’s family. Most years they would all get together, but Iris had told Barry it would just be them this year without having provided an explanation.

“Nah, we are seeing them tomorrow. They are on holiday overseas at the moment.” Jaime explained, “I know we could still go visit them, but we just decided to catch up tomorrow instead.”

Barry smiled and nodded, “Ah. Well wish them a Merry Christmas from Iris and I tomorrow then please.”

“Yes, please do Jaime.” Iris smiled as she took the seat next to her husband after having set out all the dishes in the middle of the table.

“Will do.” Jaime smiled back warmly appreciating the sentiment.

“Dig in!” Iris exclaimed.

Once everybody had a plate of food, chatter between bites became the standard.

“So Jaime, what did you get for Bart this year?” Iris asked with a genuine curiosity. Personally she struggled to think of items to give to Bart. She made a mental note to consult with Jaime next year after he listed a plethora of things.

“Wow.” Iris chuckled, “You got everything Bart he’s ever wanted!” The joke elicited a chuckle from Barry as he remembered a younger Bart begging for everything under the sun.

“Actually…” Jaime mused before turning to flash a smirk at Bart, “Bart mentioned something this morning. He said there was something he wanted more than anything, but he wouldn’t tell me what it was.”

Bart sank in his chair with a sheepish grin. When Jaime had stopped gunning Bart down with a cheeky stare, he turned to face Barry and Iris grinning at each other knowingly.

“Wait a second… Do you guys know what it is?” Jaime asked in certain disbelief.

“We might…” Barry chuckled.

“Bart has wanted it for the longest time.” Iris rolled her eyes with a smirk.

“Grandma!” Bart shrieked.

She shot Bart a glare conveying that he shouldn’t be pressing her buttons when she had all the power in this situation.

“Dios mio! What is it?” Jaime smiled expectantly fully expecting Iris to dish on Bart.

“I’m sorry Jaime. I think Bart’s going to have to tell you about this particular… thing…” Iris worded her sentence carefully as she cut her slice of pork with a grin.

Jaime leaned back in his chair in disbelief. He couldn’t believe Iris of all people was respecting Bart’s boundaries! What the hell was this thing Bart wanted so bad? And why was it a secret?

Jaime lobbed a hopeful glance at Barry. “Say Jaime, can I get you a drink?” Barry offered. Jaime took his question as the same response Iris had provided. Jaime turned in his chair to face Bart who was as red as the beetroot on the table.

“This isn’t over. I will find out what this thing is you want so badly!” Jaime vowed.

Barry and Iris began sniggering as Bart tried to shield himself behind his glass of water.

“I’ve missed hanging around you two.” Iris chuckled wickedly to herself.

Jaime was growing more confused by the minute. How could she find this entertaining? This whole ordeal was strange.

Jaime gasped as he noticed Bart’s plate wasn’t fully polished by the time he had finished his own. Had the world ended?

Jaime watched as Bart pushed his roasted potato around with his fork, “Aren’t you hungry amigo?” Jaime asked.

“We know what Bart’s hungry for…” Iris murmured.

“She means dessert!” Barry covered for Bart feeling sorry for him.

The man promptly stood up dragging his wife along to go fetch dessert.

“What is going on with you Bart?” Jaime asked with genuine concern growing.

“I’m just saving room for our dinner!” Bart provided much to Jaime’s annoyance.

Jaime rolled his eyes. He knew he wasn’t going to get Bart to crack.

“Here we go!” Barry beamed as he brought out some sweets.

“Bart would you like this Spanish dessert?” She glanced at Jaime with a grin.

“They’re churros! It’s a Spanish recipe!” Barry exclaimed, shooting a pleading glance at his wife.

“I’ve lost my appetite.” Bart swallowed as he couldn’t handle eating churros in front of his grandparents knowing what they’d be thinking.

Jaime took a few churros, as did Barry and Iris. Bart watched as Jaime dipped his churro in the melted chocolate reminiscent of his gorgeous eyes. The man then lifted the long stick up and placed the chocolate coated end into his mouth, resting his lips delicately on the long rod in the slow speed Bart was watching. The crunch sent a shiver down Bart’s spine. But this was by far the most sensual thing Bart had ever watched Jaime do.

When Jaime was finished, Bart wasted no time in wrapping things up, “Well thanks for having us Barry and Iris! Jaime and I have to get going!”

“Oh really! So soon?” Iris cooed sadly with a grin that suggested otherwise.

“Thanks for coming guys!” Barry beamed as he gave them both a goodbye hug.

“Thanks for having us.” Jaime beamed a smile sweeter than the churros he had eaten that had been rolled in enough cinnamon to sink a boat.

The two pairs exchanged a last few handfuls of words before Bart ran himself and Jaime to the safety of their apartment. Bart released a huge sigh of relief now that Jaime was safe from Iris’ dangerously suggestive comments.

“Was it just me or were they acting weird towards the end?” Jaime asked with his tone raising and falling like the lyrics in a Christmas carol.

“It’s just you.” Bart responded as he nervously wrapped his hands around one another.

“Well… Anyway, it sure was nice of Iris to let us take home this plate of churros!” Jaime smiled as he placed the plate down in the kitchen.

“Yeh…” Bart murmured with irritation as he could hear her chuckle in the back of his mind.

Bart disappeared and hung the mistletoe in the middle of the lounge room from the gold painted light fitting.

“Hey Jaime! Look what I’m standing under!” Bart smirked with his arms folded.

“Haha. Well… uhh... I’m gonna take a quick shower.” Jaime tossed the comment over his shoulder as he walked off with a panicked wobble on his lips. He actually totally forgotten about his vow to tell Bart how he felt tonight, what with him trying to discover what it was that Bart had wanted more than anything for Christmas.

“Sure thing!” Bart clapped awkwardly before sulking back into the kitchen to start making their dinner.

When Jaime walked out of his bedroom dressed in his pajamas, he halted in the middle of the room as he noticed the setup on the coffee table. Bart was sitting on the couch waiting for Jaime in his pajamas too. It was almost like Bart was psychic and had known he was going to come out in his cotton bedtime wear.

Jaime surveyed the candles, the CD player playing Christmas carols and the rose petals tossed about the table, “Amigo, this more romantic than festive!” Jaime chuckled thinking this was on the moment’s to file under Bart and his naivety for customs in the past. “But I like it.” He smiled knowing it would come in handy for his talk with Bart.

Jaime sat down beside Bart on the couch and glanced at the feast splayed about across the tabletop. “What a spread!” Jaime chuckled, impressed with Bart’s efforts. Maybe he truly was saving room for dinner?

Jaime noticed Bart was gazing at him softly. Almost like he was expecting something.

“Umm… Bart. I have something I need to tell you.” Jaime’s sight alternated discreetly between focusing on the mistletoe hanging above them and Bart’s eyes.

“Yeh?” Bart questioned innocently.

“I uhh… I hope this doesn’t make things weird.” Jaime’s chest heaved in anxiety.

“I- I know it’s Christmas. And I’m not sure if this is the best time to be saying this… But here we go…” Jaime now only trained his eyes on Bart.

Jaime allowed the imagery of Bart by his side for the rest of his life to flicker in his mind like the lights on the tree in the background. He imagined kissing Bart, feeling the warmth bloom in his heart like the sweet hot chocolates Bart would make with too much chocolate powder. Jaime knew there was nothing he wanted as much as Bart. He hoped, knowing Bart was gay, that Bart would give them a shot. He was positive Bart would see some value in their relationship on the next level. The decision was entirely up to Bart. But he needed to tell Bart just how much he wanted this, or he would torture himself for the rest of his life never knowing, and Khaji Da would have to. While Jaime was gathering the courage to say what he needed to say, he felt Bart’s feet intertwine with his own under the table. It was the courage he needed.

“Bart I love you.” Jaime blurted before immediate panic set in, “I mean, I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me. As more than friends, because I love you as a friend, and I think we’d be really good as a couple? I can understand if you are worried about our friendship, but I think you should give me a chance…” Jaime rambled worrying that he might have been a bit too self-indulgent in his desires to be in a relationship with Bart.

Jaime looked back at Bart. His eyes were wide open, glowing their sweet usual green. Bart’s smile was just sheer delight. Bart seemed to want to explode with chatter, but he reigned it in to speak calmly, “Jaime. You know how I wanted one thing for Christmas?”

Jaime’s eyes shot open even wider, “Yeh?”

“It was you. All along it was you.” Bart felt goosebumps dance up and down his arms as his heart performed a drum solo in his chest at dropping the confession.

“Really?” Jaime questioned incredulously.

Bart opted to nod so succinctly Jaime couldn’t recognize.

“Oh…” Jaime peeped out with a chuckle, Iris’ remarks having finally made sense.

“So, how about that kiss then?” Bart asked pointing up at the mistletoe above them, but not daring to look away from Jaime as he grinned.

Bart’s heart stopped as Jaime leaned in closer and closer to him. The Christmas carols drowned out. The flashing of LED lights on the wall melted away. The smell of food on the table was irrelevant. It was just him, the couch and Jaime.

Jaime’s lips were pursed delicately and met Bart’s own softly. Jaime pulled away and looked up at the mistletoe, “Are you sure that’s actually mistletoe?” Jaime asked with a smirk.

“Jaime! Just kiss me!” Bart whined grabbing onto him.

Jaime grinned before pouncing on Bart kissing him much more passionately this time that Bart nearly flat-lined. The pair hummed enthusiastically like a choir as hands began dancing around one another. Soon Jaime was sharing the cinnamon residue on his tongue with Bart’s as the heater continued wrestling with the cold air trying to invade the apartment. Both of their hearts were beating as fast the lights flickering away in a colorful display of their on the tree.

Jaime pulled back for a breath, “So, now you finally got the thing you wanted most huh?” Jaime leered.

“Actually no…” Bart said unsatisfactorily, “There’s something else I want more than anything now.” Bart leered as he wrapped his arms around Jaime’s neck suggestively.

“That’s funny. Me too.” Jaime chuckled as he closed his eyes, diving in for another kiss.

The pair continued making out on the couch until Jaime lifted Bart up with his strong arms, carrying the speedster to unwrap him in his bedroom. And vice versa.

“Merry Christmas to me!” Bart leered as Jaime laid him down on his bed.

“Merry Christmas mi amor.” Jaime whispered an inch about his lips.

“Merry Christmas Jaime.” Bart whispered back.


End file.
